As faces do amor
by Sailor Nemeses
Summary: O que um dia foi sonho, hoje é nada...Meus sonhos se perderam, em algum lugar...Perderamse no caminho, na jornada...E agora estou eu a chorar solidão a envolvia cada vez mais a dor o medo... teria ela salvação?
1. Chapter 1

_Amor;_

_É o sentimento mais puro,_

_Mais belo que existe._

_É capaz de mudar uma pessoa por completo,_

_Porque tudo ao nosso lado se transforma_

_Quando amamos._

_O amor;_

_Se apresenta de diversas formas,_

_Diversas faces._

_Para ele não existe idade,_

_Nem obstáculos._

_Existem amores que duram,_

_Uma hora, um dia,_

_Uma semana, um mês,_

_Um ano, uma década,_

_Ou quem sabe,_

_Uma vida inteira._

_Não interessa o quanto dure,_

_Ou a forma em que se apresente,_

_Seja ele proibido, ou impossível,_

_Ou até mesmo possível, não importa._

_O amor é sempre o amor._

_Que une duas pessoas por um laço_

_Que pode durar dias, ou por toda a eternidade_

_Algumas pessoas acreditam_

_Que cada pessoa tem a sua alma gêmea,_

_Alguém que o complete._

_Pode ser alguém com idéias e objetivos_

_Semelhantes aos seus,_

_Ou alguém completamente avessa._

_Quem sabe não é aquela pessoa_

_Que tanto te incomoda?_

_Aquele garoto que vive_

_Colando chiclete no seu cabelo,_

_Ou até mesmo,_

_Aquela garota que vive te chamando de mané,_

_Pode ser aquele garoto com aparelho freia burro,_

_Ou aquela garota quatro olhos, baixinha e gordinha,_

_Que todos chamam de baleia._

_O amor é cego._

_Cego aos conceitos de beleza._

_O amor tem razões,_

_Que a própria razão desconhece._


	2. Chapter 2

Quando cheguei a Tokyo, não imaginava eu jamais deixaria essa cidade. Hoje, com 16 anos, me vejo presa a ela. Meus pais tentaram ir embora, mas acabaram mortos e eu? Bem eu estou sobres os cuidados de um tutor.

Meus pais vieram pra Tokyo por que diziam que a cidade era protegida pelas famosas sailors senshi, porém todo mudou quando a líder delas se foi. Era como se ela mantivesse o equilíbrio entre o bem e o mal. E quando ela morreu, há dois anos, uma energia negativa envolveu a Terra, e uma barreira envolveu Tokyo como uma tentativa de proteger a cidade, todavia, com o passar dos anos a barreira esta cada vez mais fraca. Como eu sei de tudo isso? Nem eu sei ao certo, eu sinto, sinto a energia negativa, a energia positiva que emana da barreira e da casa em que vivo. Sobre a sailor moon, bem eu...

-Mama... –Hikari, eu sinto tanta pena dela, tem apenas dois anos e á é órfã de mãe, mas ela me vê como mãe e vive me chamando de mamãe e eu não desminto, já que nutro um grande carinho por ela e prometi a sua mãe que cuidaria dela. E é isso que eu estou fazendo.

-Oi, meu amor! –pego-a no colo. –Vamos pra casa? –indago pegando sua mochila e dirigindo-me para fora da escolinha.

-Srta. Sadame. –chama-me a recepcionista.

-Sim? –indago virando-me para ela.

-O Sr. Chiba deixou um bilhete para você. –afirma ela entregando me um pedaço de papel.

"_Selina,_

_Eu sei que havíamos combinado que_

_hoje eu cuidaria da Hikari,_

_Já que amanhã eu estou de folga e_

_você vai pra casa da Yume estudar,_

_Porém, surgiu um imprevisto e eu vou ter que sair._

_Será que você pode levá-la para a casa dos avós dela?_

_Obrigado,_

_Beijos,_

_Mamoru."_

Droga, só porque eu "adoro" ir lá. Aquela casa me dá uma certa nostalgia, se bem que lá em casa também era assim, agora eu já me acostumei. Mas fazer o que? Essa noite eu vou dormir na casa da Yume para 'estudar' e eu planejei isso a semanas. Só que algo me diz que Mamoru-sama está mentindo, também.

-Pois é meu amor, acho que hoje você vai pra casa dos seus avós. –digo seguindo em direção a casa dos Tsukino. E caminho todo sinto como se estivesse voltando ao passado. Um passado não muito longínquo e nem muito próximo. Ao chegar na casa deles, sou atendida pelo tio da Hikari que tem a minha idade.

-Ah, Sele-chan, entre. –convida-me ele.

-Obrigada. –agradeço entrando. Seus retratos estão espalhados pela casa toda e isso me deixa um pouco nervosa. –Shin-chan, o Mamoru-sama pediu-me que trouxesse a Kari-chan, já que eu vou "estudar" na Yume e ele teve um imprevisto.

-Ah, claro, não tem problemas, você sabe que meus pais adoram a netinha deles. –é verdade o senhor e a senhora Tsukino dedicam um grande carinho e atenção a ela.

-Viu Kari-chan, você vai ficar com o titio porque eu tenho que sair, ta bom meu amor? –ela agarra-se a mim como se não quisesse que eu saísse de perto dela.

-Acho que vai ser difícil dela te largar. –é, agora só se ela dormir, o que certamente não vai acontecer tão cedo.

-Ta, a mamãe fica. –digo sem perceber, mas pelo menos ela se acalma.

-Sabe que meus pais não gostam que ela te chame de mamãe não é? –é a força do hábito.

-É eu sei, mas ela é tão pequena e já é órfã de mãe, e eu convivo diariamente com ela, e tenho por ela uma mor tão grande que chega quase a ser um carinho de mãe, eu não tenho culpa. Seus pais deveriam entender. –afirmo.

-Eu sei, eu vejo a forma como você a trata. E mais, tenho certeza de que agora está com dois corações. Você está louca para ir 'estudar' e com certeza não quer deixar a Kari-chan. –na mosca.

-É, parece que você me conhece bem. –digo.

-Talvez, por que eu a vejo em você, vocês são muito parecidas, ela mesmo havia dito isto, mas ninguém acreditou, exceto eu. –ele realmente deve sentir muita falta dela.

-Vocês deviam ser muito ligados.-afirmo.

-Que nada, vivíamos brigando. –diz-me ele rindo para tentar esconder a tristeza.

-Mas quanto mais a gente briga com alguém mais a gente gosta dela. Mas agora eu vou leva essa garotinha pro quarto dela. –não sei como ela consegue dormir com.

"Essa sensação!" –olho para o lado e vejo o quarto em que a mãe da Hikari dormia. Ele está trancado desde que ela foi embora, e a Hikari dorme no sótão, onde a prima dela dormia. –Agora eu vou indo, não quero me atrasar. –digo ao descer.

-Tudo bem, Tchau. –diz ele acompanhando-me até a porta.

-Você vai também? –indago.

-Acho que sim. –diz-me ele.

-Então eu te encontro lá. –digo saindo.

Passei em casa peguei o que precisava, deixei um bilhete pro Mamoru-sama dizendo que a Hika-chan já tava na casa dos avós dela e fui para a casa da Yume.

-Nossa que demora, achei que não viesse mais. –saúda-me ela assim que abre a porta. Você quer saber como ela é? Ela tem cabelos e olhos castanhos. Seus cabelos vão até a metade das costas, mas ela os prende em rabo de cavalo.

-Eu tive que levar a Kari-chan para a casa de seus avós. –afirmo entrando. –E o Ken? –Ken é o irmão mais velho dela.

-Ele não está mas e o Shin? –indaga-me ela.

-O que tem ele? –indago como se não soubesse do tombo que ela tem por ele.

-Ele vai? –indaga-me ela.

-Ele não sabe ao certo. –respondo.

-Ah, mas agora vamos subir. –fomos para o seu quarto.

----------

Eu to me sentindo mau por ter mentido, mas é como a própria Selina diz: " A gente só vive uma vez, e quem tem medo não vive." Tenho mais é que aproveitar e tentar cumprir a promessa.

-Mamo-kun, meu amor, pensei que não viesse. –Hanna é minha namorada, tem cabelos e olhos cor de vinho, é um pouco fútil, mas é uma boa pessoa.

-É, parece que conseguiram me convencer. –digo sentando-me ao seu lado.

-Que bom não queria ficar sozinha. –diz ela beijando-me. –Sabe, depois poderíamos estender a nossa festa lá em casa.

-Quem sabe, amanhã eu estou de folga mesmo. –afirmo passando a mão em seu rosto e tirando lhe uma mecha da face. Céus, ela é muito linda, mas só beleza não conta.

-Ai, ta quente aqui, eu vou tomar algo, você quer algo? –indaga-me ela.

-Não obrigado. –afirmo.

-Ta, eu já volto, não demora. –afirma ela saindo.

-Cara você tem uma sorte. - -afirma um dos meus amigos.

-Por que? –indago já imaginando a resposta.

-Cara abre teu olho tem muitos de olho nela e se você der mole alguém fisga ela. –ela ta falando de uma garota ou de um peixe?

-Bem eu vou atrás dela, tchau. –digo saindo.

Vou para o barzinho que há na boate e fico espantado com a quantidade de jovens se embebedando, todos da idade da Selina. Ainda bem que ela está estudando na casa da Yume, me tira um peso da consciência. Mas cadê a Hanna? Bem, vou tomar algo e depois eu vou atrás dela.

-Eu quero uma caipirinha, por favor. –peço (Brasil! Acima de tudo!)

-Aqui está. –nossa há quanto tempo eu não bebo uma.

-Serve mais uma, por favor. –ta, acho que já esta na hora de procurar a Hanna.

Rodei quase todo o salão e estava quase voltando para perto dos rapazes quando via Hanna, bem ela não estava sozinha, estava bem acompanhada, pra dizer a verdade tava quase dando para um cara em plena pista de dança.

-E o Mamoru? –indaga ele.

-Ah, ele já deve ter ido embora, além do mais ele é muito bobinho. –afirma ela.

Bobinho, eu? Só por que a respeitei, quem ela pensa que é? Ah, quer saber não me importo com o que ela pensa. Eu tenho com quem me preocupar. Eu vou beber algo. Eu pareço um alcoólatra, mas fazer o que eu tenho que aproveitar.

-Eu quero uma garrafa de vinho. –eu conheço essa voz. Olho para o lado e vejo uma jovem de cabelos vermelho-sangue, com vestido e botas vermelhas. Seu vestido era bem justo e marcava muito bem suas curvas, um palmo acima do joelho, e como estava debruçada suas coxas ficavam a mostra, essa sim leva qualquer um a loucura. –Não, esse não, o do lado, essa marca é muito ruim.

-O do lado é mais caro senhorita. –afirma o garçom.

-Não tem problema. –afirma ela. –Obrigada. –agradece pegando a garrafa e "descendo do balcão".

-A senhorita deseja Copos? –indaga o garçom.

-Não obrigada. –agradece ela.

-Sele-chan, não acha que deve parar de beber um pouco? –Yume?

-Selina? –indago, fazendo com que ela me encare, sim, é ela, reconheceria esses olhos azuis em qualquer lugar, olhos que só vi em duas pessoas.

-Ahn? Ah, oi Mamoru-sama, tudo bem? Você não deveria estar naquele seu imprevisto? –indaga-me ela desconversando.

-E você, não deveria estar estudando na Yume? –indago zangado.

Sim, bem, eu estava, mas nós terminamos e ai como tinha tempo Yume quis vir pra cá. –ah, claro, depois de pegar a Kari-chan na escolinha, levá-la pra casa dos seus avós, e estudar, Selina, você não sabe mentir.

-Ta, agora não interessa, você vai voltar comigo e em casa conversamos. –digo seriamente.

-Não, eu vou pra casa da Yume. –essa garota consegue me tirar do sério.

-Não, você vai comigo e ponto final. –afirmo.

-Acho bom você se acalmar, não quer tomar um pouco de vinho? –indaga-me ela alcançando-me a garrafa de vinho.

-Não, você não vai desviar a minha atenção, sabe que fez algo muito errado, não sabe? –indago.

-Ta, eu sei, mas aloou, eu sou adolescente e gosto de festas, e você é pior do que um sargento, fala sério. Você pode e eu não, não é justo. –ela tem razão, mas é pelo bem dela.

-Justiça? –você não percebeu que a vida às vezes não é justa? –indago.

-Está falando dela, não está? –é tão óbvio? –Você sente muita a falta dela não é? –indaga aproximando-se de mim.

-Sinto. –respondo sinceramente.

-Pensei que já havia superado-na. –afirma ela abraçando-me. –Mas estava errada.

----------

Eu não imaginava que ele sofria tanto assim, ele ainda a ama, muito. Talvez nunca a esqueça.

-Err... desculpa, mas e o vinho? –indaga-me Yume.

-Ah, ta aqui, eu vou pegar outra. –digo voltando ao balcão.

-Quer parar de beber! –ordena-me Mamo-chan. Mamo-chan, era assim que ela o chamava.

-Ta,ta... –digo.

-Selina eu não to de brincadeira. –diz ele apertando meu braço.

-Me solta, você ta me machucando. –digo tentando me soltar.

-Mamoru, solta ela. –pede Shin-chan.

-Não, nós vamos embora, agora. –que droga.

-Eu não vou! –grito dando um chute naquele lugar e saindo correndo.

-Selina, volta aqui. –grita ele vindo atrás de mim.

Sumo no meio da multidão. Sei que agi errado e sei que ele deve estar muito zangado comigo, mas depois eu me acerto com ele.

-Você o deixou muito zangado. –diz-me Yume.

-Eu sei, certamente vou ficar de castigo, mas vai valer a pena. –digo sorrindo.

-Para de beber. Você já percebeu que já tomou uma garrafa de vinho sozinha, e ainda tomou sakê? Daqui a pouco vai ta fazendo fiasco. –ai, Yume, como você é chata.

-Ta, eu vou comprar um refrigerante. –refrigerante, ah fala sério.

-Não, o Shin-chan vai lá pra você. –ai que droga.

-Eu posso muito bem ir sozinha. –afirmo brava.

-Eu sei que pode,mas sei que você não compraria um refrigerante. –ela me conhece tão bem assim?

-Ah, Yume amanhã não tem aula e eu posso dormir o tempo que eu quiser, me deixa aproveitar além do mais é uma vez na vida e outra na morte e eu sou forte para a bebida. –digo saindo de perto deles.

-Vem comigo, nós precisamos conversar. –lá vamos nós de novo.

-O que você quer? –indago um pouco alterada devido a bebida, parece que não sou tão forte assim.

-O que eu quero? Eu quero saber por que você mentiu. –ah, porque será?

-Por que eu menti? Por que você jamais me deixaria vir. Eu não sou mais criança, que droga. Você me trata como se eu fosse um bebê. –eu cresci, eu já sou quase uma mulher, que te ama. Por que você não vê?

_Por que?_

_Por que não vê_

_Que eu amo você?_

_Que tudo o que eu faço_

_É pra chama tua atenção?_

_Eu sei que ainda a ama,_

_E não o culpo por isso._

_Mas você tenta amar novamente_

_Você vive seus relacionamentos_

_Mas não percebe que eu estou aqui_

_Que eu espero por ti._

-Eu me preocupo com você. –eu sei você é o meu tutor e é seu trabalho se preocupar comigo.

-Eu sei, você é o meu tutor. –afirmo.

-Não só por isso, eu me importo com você. –diz-me ele. Viro o rosto para não olhá-lo. –Sele-chan eu já tive essa idade. Mas você tem que se cuidar, você é uma... –lá vem o sermão.

-Eu sou uma menina, aloou, eu sei disso, mas eu sei me cuidar. –afirmo.

-Sabe mesmo? –indaga aproximando-se de mim.

-Sei. –afirmo.

-Mesmo? –indaga aproximando-se de mim.

-Si-sim. –afirmo um pouco relutante.

-Então me mostre...


	3. Chapter 3

-A festa tava bombando não é? –indaga Yume.

-Tava. –respondo.

-Por que você não voltou lá pra casa? –indaga-me ela. E agora, o que eu digo?

-Ah, er..bem por que eu já tinha brigado muito com o Mamoru-sama. –é verdade, mas não é o real motivo.

-Srta. Sadame leia o próximo parágrafo, por favor. –pede-me o professor.

-Ah, claro. _"A sociedade oriental vem sofrendo influencia da sociedade ocidental nos últimos tempos. Alguns escritores acreditam que estamos perdendo nossos valores outros, porém, acreditam que a mudança faz parte da humanidade e que essa nova experiência fará com que tenhamos uma visão muito mais ampla do mundo."_

-Obrigado. –espero que ela não volte com aquele assunto.

-Como você consegue? –indaga-me ela.

-O que? –aiaiai...

-Ora, conversar comigo e ainda saber onde o professor estava. –ufa.

-Ah, isso, não sei deve ser pratica. –afinal faço o mesmo em casa.

-Ah! O que você acha de ir ao shopping? –indaga-me ela.

-Ah, hoje não vai dar eu tenho que cuidar da Kari-chan, como de costume. –afirmo.

-Mas, ela pode ir junto. –afirma ela.

-Pode ser, eu vou ver. –afirmo.- Vamos a aula acabou.

Seguimos em direção à creche da Hikari, só espero que aquele assunto tenha morrido, imagine, se ela soubesse?Não quero nem pensar.

-Ah, sim vamos. –afirma ela. –Mas me conta, e o Mamoru, ele te deu muita bronca? –depende do que você entende por bronca.

-Não, que nada! –digo rindo.

-Mas ele tava muito irritado. –diz-me ela.

-E bêbado também. –talvez por isso ele tenha feito aquilo.

-O que houve? –indaga-me ela.

-Nada por que? –indago.

-Você ficou triste de repente. –afirma ela.

-Não foi nada, não se preocupe. –afirmo sorrindo. –Bem eu vou pegar a Kari-chan, você quer entrar comigo?

-Não eu fico esperando aqui. –responde-me ela.

-Ta, eu não demoro. –entro e a encontro sentada com sua professora.

-O que houve? –indago.

-Ela teve um sonho ruim e apareceu essa marca estranha em sua testa. –diz ela mostrando a marca de lua na testa da Kari-chan.

-Obrigada. –digo pegando-na no colo. –Vamos pra casa meu amor. –ela se abraçou em mim como se o mundo fosse acabar. –Calma, eu to aqui agora e nada nem ninguém vai te machucar eu prometo. –ela deita a cabeça no meu ombro.

Saio da escolinha e encontro com Yume meio nervosa, claro eu demorei um "pouco" lá dentro.

-Você demorou, pensei que tivesse se perdido lá dentro. –diz-me Yume sarcástica.

-Eu estava falando com a professora da Hika-chan. –respondo seriamente.

-E o que ela tem? –indaga-me ela.

-Ela teve um sonho ruim. –ainda bem que ela não conseguia ver a marca de lua crescente na testa dela. –Eu não vou poder ir com você ao shopping. –afirmo.

-Tudo bem, tchau. –ainda bem que ela é compreensiva. –Até amanhã!

Caminho em direção a minha casa, Hikari esta dormindo, apesar de estar mais calma ainda teme algo. "Essa energia é a mesma que senti há dois anos!"

--------Flash Back-------

-Oi nenê... –uma jovem, de cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis muito expressivos e que aparentava ter 14 anos, brincava com um nenê que estava em seu berço. –Que energia estranha... –sussurrou ela de repente.

-Você consegue sentir? –indaga uma outra jovem, mais velha que a primeira, tinha cabelos dourados, olhos azuis como o da primeira jovem e aparentava ter 18 anos.

-Sim por que? Não deveria? –indaga a mais nova.

-Não, a menos que você seja...

-------Fim do Flash Back-----

Nesse mesmo dia ela pediu-me que cuidasse da Kari-chan e me revelou o seu maior segredo, ela era a lendária Sailor Moon e seu dever era proteger o planeta, depois ela desapareceu. "Acho melhor ir pra casa."

-Sailor Mercúrio! Rapsódia Aquática de Mercúrio! –ai ta a resposta, Sailor Mercúrio esta lutando contra um demônio, horrível por sinal. Ela o atacou, mas ele desviou facilmente de seu ataque e a estava atacando, e como ela não é muito ágil alguns ataques a acertavam.

-É o seu fim! –diz o monstro atacando-na.

-Nãããooo! –grito desviando sua atenção.

Tive que sair dali correndo estava com Hikari e não podia arriscar a sua vida. Mas Mercúrio aproveitou a chance e acabou com o demônio.

--------------

-Mestre, apenas uma sailor foi suficiente para derrotá-lo. –disse um jovem, de cabelos castanhos, se curvado perante um homem que se encontrava nas sombras.

-Eu sei, mas foi por que ELA ajudou. –responde o homem que se encontrava nas sombras enquanto olhava para uma esfera que mostrava a imagem de uma jovem de cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis correndo com uma criança nos braços. –Sua hora está próxima minha querida.

-----------------

-Mamo-kun, meu amor. –que garota mais cínica. –Por que você não me ligou? Fiquei preocupada.

-Por que eu estava fazendo coisas melhores. –só não me lembro o que, mas sei que era melhor do que ficar ouvindo suas palavras falsas.

-Você não está tentando por uma par de chifres na minha linda cabeça, está? – ai que futilidade. –Não, por que se está...

-Hanna já chega, eu cansei das suas futilidades, eu não quero mais nada com você. –espero que ela não venha com seus teatrinhos.

-Por que? –indaga-me chorando.

-Por que? Bem, eu cansei de você como você mesmo diz, seu tempo já foi. –sei que fui meio grosso, mas não dá para agüentá-la.

-Você ficou com outra na festa não foi e por isso ta terminando comigo, não é? –indaga-me ela.

-E se foi, é a MINHA vida e eu não te devo satisfações. –respondo irritado.

-Ah, mas para aquela pirralha que vive na sua casa você conta tudo não é? Você sempre deu mais atenção, mais valor a ela do que a mim. –eu não acredito.

-Você ta com ciúmes da Selina? Ela é uma criança ainda. –afirmo.

-Sei criança, eu já tive a idade dela e foi justamente ai que deixei de ser criança, com o namorado da minha imã. –afirma ela. –Mas quer saber, eu não me importo eu estou indo.

Ótimo, ela foi embora, já não aguentava mais.

"Essa energia..." Eu sinto que alguém muito importante para mim está me perigo. Só mente uma pessoa pode me tirar essa duvida.

-Alô, eu poderia falar com a Srta. Hino? –Rei deve saber de algo.

-Quem deseja? –indaga-me uma jovem.

-Chiba Mamoru. –respondo.

-Ah, sim, só um momento. –espero que tenha sido só impressão.

-Mamo-kun, oi, eu precisava mesmo falar com você. –ela parecia preocupada.

-Sobre? –espero que seja um convite de casamento.

-Sobre as guerreiras. –droga.

-E quando podemos nos encontrar? –indago.

-O mais cedo possível! –afirma-me ela.

-Que tal na minha casa, hoje? –questiono.

-Por mim tudo bem, eu vou falar com as meninas. –responde-me ela desligando.

---------

Cheguei em casa e encontrei a Hikari e a Selina dormindo no chão da sala. Céus, elas parecem anjinhos dormindo. Pego a Hikari no colo e a levo para o seu quarto. Ela gosta tanto da Selina que chego a ficar com ciúmes. Desço, pego Selina no colo e a levo para o se quarto, tendo o cuidado de colocá-la suavemente na cama para não acordá-la. Nesse momento um pensamento me vem em mente, um pensamento que parecia uma lembrança e ao mesmo tempo um devaneio pervertido. _"Umm... Mamo-chan..."_ –duas vozes ecoaram na minha cabeça uma da Usako e a outra da Selina, algo em mim mudou naquela festa, mas eu não lembro o motivo. _"Então me mostre..."_ Não, eu não fiz isso, eu fiz?

DLIN! DLON!

-Ah, oi Rei-chan, meninas entrem, por favor! –peço dando-lhes passagem.

-Oi, há quanto tempo não nos reunimos assim? –indaga Minako sorrindo.

-Pois é, faz tempo.- respondo lembrando-me DELA. –Mas sentem-se, fiquem a vontade.

-E a Hikari? –indaga-me Makoto.

-Ta dormindo, quando cheguei a encontrei dormindo no chão da sala com a Selina. –respondo.

-Hump, mas não viemos aqui para falar disso, vamos ao que interessa. –diz Rei.

--------

Como eu vim para aqui? Eu lembro que eu estava brincando com a Hikari e acabei adormecendo, mas como eu vim parar no meu quarto? Mamo-chan... Nossa, já é tarde, vou trocar de roupa, passei o dia todo de uniforme. Kari-chan ainda esta dormindo e o Mamo-chan deve estar lá embaixo.

-...um youma atacou... –Rei parou de falar ao me ver chegar e me encarou com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-Que? O que eu fiz? –ela sempre inventa algo pra me incomodar, ela nunca gostou do fato de eu morar aqui, eu acho que ela gosta do Mamoru.

-Sele-chan será que você podia sair, ou ficar no seu quarto é que estamos tratando de um assunto confidencial. –pede-me Mamo-chan.

-Ta, eu já vou sair mesmo. –afinal tenho que ir pro dojo daqui a pouco.

-Melhor assim... –disse-me Rei.

Eu não entendo como essa garota pode ser insuportável, ela quer fazer da minha vida um inferno, só por que eu moro na mesma casa do Mamoru, ela não cansa de levar fora não? Por que ele já deu uns dois foras nela e ela ainda não aprendeu a lição.

-Escuta garota se você fosse um pouco mais gentil, talvez não estivesse encalhada. E quem sabe, se não se preocupasse tanto em fazer da minha vida um inferno, não teria uma aparência mais jovem e menos rugas. –afirmo indo para o meu quarto.

---------------------

Rei ficou muito irritada, ela odiava quando a chamavam de velha ou quando Selina falava de suas rugas, sendo que ela não tinha nenhuma, até por que é muito jovem para isso.

-Essa garota, quem ela pensa que é? –indaga soltando fumaça pelas orelhas.

-Ah Rei-chan já chega, você começou. –afirma Minako.

-Eu? Essa garota que é mal-educada e eu sou a culpada! –elas já vão começar.

-Bem, vocês não vieram aqui para brigar vieram? –indago seriamente.

-Err... não. –disseram ambas envergonhadas.

-Ótimo então, continuando. –nessa hora um vulto passou pelo corredor, vindo do andar superior e indo em direção a porta. Era Selina que estava saindo.

-Bem, voltando ao assunto, acho que ...

---------------------

Sai de casa p da vida, pra variar um pouquinho, aquela garota, por que ela me odeia tanto? O que eu fiz pra ela? Eu nunca fiz nada a não ser me defender de seus insultos. Por que ela cisma tanto em me incomodar? O que eu fiz de errado? Eu só queria levar a minha vida em paz, sem brigas...

-Ae gata, quer uma carona? –eu não olharia, se não conhecesse a voz.

-Taichi-sensei. –Tachi Hiromi é o meu sensei no dojo, é uns quatro anos mais velho que eu, regula com o Ken-sempai, tem cabelos pretos e olhos violeta, um corpo sarado devido aos treinos, céus, leva qualquer garota ao delírio, sério, seu eu não amasse outra pessoa, eu seria louca por ele. – É claro que eu quero! –digoentrando no carro.

-E quem disse que eu ia te dar? –indaga-me ele.

-Ah se não ia, por que ofereceu, sabe que eu sou folgada. –afirmo sorrindo.

-Você é doida isso sim. –afirma ele.

-Eu sou doida? Eu? –indago fazendo um pequeno escândalo, eu adoro chamar a atenção.

-Não, o trem. –afirma ele.

-Quem? –indago fingindo não entender.

-Ninguém, ninguém. –diz bravo.

-Quem? –indago novamente.

-ah, esquece. –afirma ele cansado.

-Bobo. –digo fazendo beicinho e olhando pro lado.

-Você às vezes, parece uma criança. –afirma ele.

-Ta, me chama de louca e agora de criança, que mais? –indago zangada.

-Linda. –diz ele, olhei-o de canto de olho e constatei que ele falava sério, droga, por que amamos a quem não nos ama e não quem nos ama? Ah vida às vezes é muito cruel.

-----------------

Ai gente, eu sou péssima para narrar batalhas, isso foi o melhor que pude.Por favor,COMENTEM mesmo que sejá para dizer que ta horrivel. .


	4. Chapter 4

-Hah! –nossa até que tem bastante gente no dojo hoje, parece que o povo resolveu se exercitar um pouco, eu gosto de treinar, quando eu estou treinando minha mente fica vagando, e eu fico mais calma, eu penso melhor, sem contar que fico cada vez mais forte e posso me defender sozinha, eu não sei por que mas nunca gostei de ser protegida, não pelo fato de não gostar de que tenha alguém que se importe comigo, mas pelo fato de que essa pessoa pode se machucar por minha causa, por minha fraqueza. –Ai, -bem não é bom ficar tão longe, ainda mais quando se está lutando contra o Taichi-sensei.

-Sele-chan, você está bem? –indaga-me ele ajudando-me a levantar, já que havia batido na parede e caído ao chão.

-Melhor impossível! –respondo levantando-me e podo em posição de ataque. Odeio que sintam pena de mim, quando meus pais morreram, todos me tratavam como coitadinha, "_pobrezinha, ela perdeu os pais"... "oh, e agora ela vai ficar sozinha"_ eu jurei que jamais daria motivos para que tenham pena de mim, ódio, talvez, pena, nunca.

-Você está cada dia melhor, daqui a pouco eu é que vou estar pedindo umas aulas. –disse-me Taichi-sensei ao término da aula.

-Ah, que isso, eu te dando aula, ah fala sério. Mas falando nisso, posso ficar treinando mais um pouco? –indago.

-É que já está tarde é perigoso. –responde-me ele.

-Ora, eu sei me cuidar, eu só quero treinar mais um pouco. –digo indo em direção à uma sala que está fora de uso que muito tempo, onde eu fico treinando. Por que treinar tanto? Boa pergunta, eu não sei ao certo, só sei que tem algo relacionado ao que ocorreu há dois anos.

_Às vezes se eu me distraio  
Se eu não me vigio um instante  
Me transporto pra perto de você_

Por que? Por que eu não consigo parar de pensar em você? Por que eu tenho que gostar logo de você? Tendo tantos outros rapazes no mundo, tantos outros que querem e merecem meu amor eu fui me apaixonar logo por você o único que é proibido para mim, o único que eu não posso ter, por que? Eu não entendo.

_Já vi que não posso ficar tão solta  
Me vem logo aquele cheiro  
Que passa de você pra mim  
Num fluxo perfeito_

O que eu não daria para que todos os meus dias fossem como aquele, aquele dia que parecia um dos piores, parecia que tudo daria errado, mas no final...

_E enquanto você conversa e me beija  
Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo  
As suas cores no seu olho, tão de perto  
me balanço devagar, como quando você me embala  
O ritmo rola fácil, parece que foi ensaiado_

"_Então me mostre..."_ –se fechar os olhos ainda posso sentir o gosto do seu beijo, como se fosse hoje, agora.

"_Umm..."_ –eu tentei lutar, estava alterada, estávamos discutindo e eu queria provar a você que eu podia me defender sozinha, eu quase consegui, e tenho certeza que se fosse outra pessoa eu teria conseguido, até porque, eu estava lutando contra você e contra mim mesma, mas no fim, acabei cedendo e ai, deu no que deu.

_E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você  
Bem do jeito que você é_

Eu descobri por que gosto tanto de você, é porque você foi o único que em nem um momento sentiu pena de mim.

_Eu vou equalizar você  
Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe  
Eu te transformei nessa canção  
Pra poder te gravar em mim_

Eu queria poder ler em teus olhos o que você sente, mas você é o único que eu não consigo decifrar o olhar, mas ainda sim me sinto segura perto de você.

_  
Adoro essa sua cara de sono  
E o timbre da sua voz  
Que fica me dizendo coisas tão malucas_

"_Você é uma bruxa, feiticeira ou algo do gênero?"_ –lembro de ter ficado um pouco transtornada, mas acalmei-me com seu beijo.

"_Não por que?"_ –indago.

"_Porque você me deixa doido..."_ –lembro-me do arrepio que senti quando ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

_  
E que quase me mata de rir  
Quando tenta me convencer  
Que eu só fiquei aqui  
Porque nós dois somos iguais_

"_Por que você é o único que não sente pena de mim?"_ –indago logo que vou morar na casa dele.

"**_Porque nós dois somos iguais!"_** –responde-me ele.

"_Iguais?"_ –indago.

"_Sim, eu também perdi os meus pais..."_

_  
Até parece que você já tinha  
O meu Manual de Instruções  
Porque você decifra os meus sonhos  
Porque você sabe o que eu gosto  
E porque, quando você me abraça, o mundo gira devagar_

"_Você sabe que o que estamos fazendo é errado." -afirma ele parando o que estava fazendo._

"_Sei." –respondo olhando-no._

"_E ainda quer continuar?" –indaga-me ele._

"_Quero..." –sussurro._

_  
E o tempo é só meu e ninguém registra a cena  
De repente vira um filme, todo em câmera lenta  
E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você  
Bem do jeito que você é  
Eu vou equalizar você (2x)  
Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe  
Eu te transformei nessa canção  
Pra poder te gravar em mim_

Ainda fico toda arrepiada só de lembrar, foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida, e daria tudo para que todos os dias fossem assim.

---------

Droga, onde essa menina se meteu, já passou do horário dela estar em casa, ah, mas quando ela chegar...

-CHEGUEI! –até que enfim.

-Onde você estava? –indago zangado.

-No dojo. –responde ela como se chegar a essa hora fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-Até agora? –indago.

-Eu me esqueci, desculpa, não vai acontecer de novo papai... –quando ela me chama assim é por que ela está muito chateada.

-Selina o que houve? –indago segurando-na pelo braço já que ela passou por mim e ia para o quarto.

-Nada, não houve nada, eu só estou um pouco sentimental, agora eu posso ir para o meu quarto? –indaga soltando-se do meu braço e indo para o quarto correndo.

---------------

"_É o fim, a partir de hoje esse planeta será nada mais do que pó."_ –dizia uma jovem de cabelos negros como a noite e olhos azuis escuros inexpressivos, usando um vestido preto no estilo chinês, aberto do lado deixando suas pernas bem definidas a mostra.

"_Eu não vou permitir!"_ –afirmou um jovem levantando-se dos escombros, vestido de príncipe.

"_Você ainda está vivo?"_ –indagou ela olhando-no com desdém.

"_O que você acha?"_ –indaga ele preparando-se para atacá-la.

"_Que você deve melhorar a pontaria meu caro."_ –diz ela esquivando-se dele e atacando-o. _"É o seu fim, foi um prazer conhecê-lo príncipe Endymion."_

"_NÂÃOO!"_

-------------

-NÃÃOO! –entrei no quarto e a vi se debatendo, certamente tendo outro pesadelo.

-Selina, acorde! Selina. –chamo a sacudindo.

-Eu...eu...eu o matei... eu... –ela estava nervosa.

-Selina, calma, o que houve? –indago tentando acalmá-la.

-Eu... ele...você...eu vou...eu fiz...eu... –esse foi o pior pesadelo, mas ela nunca me conta o que se passa.

Plaft! (sim, isso era para ser um tapa)

-Ai! Mamo-chan... –sussurra ela.

-Está mais calma? –indago.

-Sim obrigada. –agradece ela.

-Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu? –indago.

-Não, por favor. –por que? Por que ela não se abre comigo? Eu me preocupo com ela.

-Está bem então. Agora tente dormir. –digo beijando-lhe a testa e indo embora. –Ahn? –olho para ela e a vejo com olhos pidões, sorrio, ela é apenas uma menina.

-Fica comigo, pelo menos até eu dormir. –pede-me ela.

-Tudo bem. –digo sentando-me na cama.

-Não, aqui. –diz ela pedindo-me que deitasse ao seu lado. –Por favor...

_Porque nós dois somos iguais_

-------

E ai, estão gostando da fic? Espero que sim por que eu to super empolgada .

E não se preocupem que ela vai ficar melhor, eu acho .


	5. Chapter 5

Acordei com os raios de sol entrando pela janela, não estou acostumado a dormir com a janela aberta, espera, essa cama é pequena demais para ser a minha, e esse quarto é todo cheio de ursinhos, coelhinhos, espera eu estou no quarto da Selina. Eu devo ter dormido aqui quando ela se assustou. Essa menina me deixa louco, mas tem um bom coração, agora eu sei por que a Hikari gosta tanto dela. Mas...

-É melhor eu levantar... –levanto-me com cuidado para não acordá-la. Tenho que trocar de roupa, e fazer o café, hoje é o meu dia. Antes de sair do quarto viro-me para observá-la dormindo feito um anjo e pensar que há dois anos ela parecia um moleque.

--------Flash Back-------

-Sra. Chiba, eu vou ali fora jogar taco com os meninos. –afirmou uma jovem, de cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis, vestindo um macacão azul, tênis preto, uma camisa de manga curta preta por baixo do macacão, boné azul e um taco de madeira na mão, saindo correndo sem nem ouvir a resposta.

-Quem era aquele menino amor? –indaga um jovem de cabelos pretos olhos azuis, usando uma calça jeans e camisa preta.

-Não era menino, não amor, era a Sele-chan... –disse a jovem de cabelos dourados que estava sentada no sofá com um bebê no colo.

-E o que ela foi fazer? –indaga o jovem.

-Jogar taco. –responde a jovem.

-Taco? –indaga surpreso.

-Por que a surpresa? –indaga a jovem, mas antes que ele pudesse responder ouvem barulho de janela quebrada e gritaria fora da casa.

-Eu vou ver o que é. –afirma o jovem.

-É a Sele-chan. –afirma ela tranqüila.

-Me solta eu vou acabar com esse moleque... –gritava a jovem fechando os punhos. –Me larga! –gritou dando um 'coice' no garoto que a estava segurando para ir até o outro. –Repete o que você disse! Anda repete! Ta com medo não é frangote.

----------Fim do Flash Back---------

É, ela mudou muito... droga, é melhor eu levantar, eu não posso pensar nessa menina, não dessa forma. Eu vou ligar para Rei, talvez para Kimiko, quem sabe a Kiriko, ou a Keiko... sei lá, alguém que me faça esquecê-la, mesmo que só por um instante.

-Papa... –Kari-chan, já acordou.

-Oi meu amor. –pego-a no colo. _"Prometa-me!"_ –Usako...

-Ahn? –ih, acho que eu falei alto.

-Nada, vem, vamos tomar café.

---------------

_Os sonhos são o refugio da alma,_

_São caminhos que a razão encontra para fugir da realidade_

_São rotas que nos levam ao nada,_

_A dor, ao sofrimento,_

_Por que sonhamos tanto_

_Se sabemos que os sonhos não se tornam reais?_

_Por que nos importamos com os outros_

_Quando estes só nos fazem sofrer?_

_Por que nos apaixonamos_

_Se sabemos que o amor nos deixa vulneráveis?_

_Por que?_

"_Acorde, é chegado a hora de despertar..."_ -essa voz, eu já a ouvi, ela me passa uma sensação de medo, mas ao mesmo tempo algo desconhecido, algo que me instiga.

"_Quem é você? Onde você está?"_ – está tudo escuro, não enxergo nada.

"_Digamos apenas que eu sou um amigo, pequena Selina."_ –senti como se ele tivesse ido embora, ido não, ele foi embora. Meu peito esta apertado, eu sinto uma angustia tão grande. Pela primeira vez eu me sinto só. Pela primeira vez eu me sinto realmente só, eu quero gritar, mas a minha voz não sai, pela primeira vez me sinto indefesa, por que passei para um outro tipo de batalha:

"_Uma batalha espiritual..."_

"_Uma batalha espiritual..."_

"_Uma batalha espiritual..."_

-----------

-Uma batalha espiritual... – o que está acontecendo?

-Sele-chan, você está bem? –indaga-me Yume preocupada.

-Ah, eu estou ótima. –minto com um sorriso no rosto para parecer convincente.

-Ah, ta, hoje não é você quem pega a Kari-chan não é? –indaga-me ela.

-Não, hoje é o Mamoru-sama quem fica com ela. –afirmo. –Por que?

-Não, é que poderíamos ir dar uma volta pela cidade, sei lá, convidar os rapazes e tirar um dia só para nós. –afirma ela sorrindo.

-Pode ser. –afirmo.

-Ta, eu vou passar uma mensagem para o Ken, e depois você pode falar com o Shin-chan... –afirma ela digitando algo no celular.

-E por que eu? –indago.

-Por que eu vou falar com o Ken. –responde-me ela.

-Ta, mas ele é seu irmão. –afirmo.

-Ai, para de reclamar. –diz-me brava.

-------------

Hoje é o meu dia de pegar a Hikari na escolinha, acho que vou ir ao parque com ela, faz tempo que não tiro um dia inteiro para nós, me sinto culpado por isso... tenho pensado tanto em mim ultimamente que não sei o que faria se não tivesse a Selina comigo para cuidar da Hikari.

-Papa... –ela veio correndo e me abraçou... "Mamoru-sama, você veio..."

-Ahn... Oi princesinha, tudo bem? –indago pegando-a no colo e saindo da escolinha.

-Ahnhã... –ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Em tão, nós vamos para casa trocar de roupa e depois vamos dar um passeio... –ela faz uma pequena festa...A cada dia que passa ela fica mais parecida com a mãe, o jeito de olhar, de rir, quando fica emburrada ou fazendo birra, quando chora, quando dorme... as vezes eu me pergunto se ela lembra da Usagi? Acho que não, uma criança normal não lembraria, mas ela não é normal, e quem sabe a própria Usako não visite em seus sonhos? Por que sei que ela deve estar nos cuidando de perto.

--------

A jovem estava no seu quarto procurando a roupa adequada para ir ao parque com seu amigos. Como a temperatura estava amena decidiu-se por uma bermuda preta, uma camisa rosa, um tênis preto e em boné rosa. Olhou-se no espelho ajeitou o boné, pegou dinheiro na carteira, olhou-se novamente no espelho passou um pouco de gloss, e um pouco de perfume, pegou sua chave e desceu. Ao sair da casa viu um jovem com uma menininha no colo.

-Ah, oi Mamoru-sama, oi meu amor.. –dirigiu-se a menina. -... eu vou sair com Yume e os rapazes. –afirma ele.

-Ta, por mim. –disse indiferente. Quem visse a cena veria tristeza em ambos olhares. A jovem saiu dali correndo, alegando estar atrasada, com uma falsa alegria no rosto, e uma enorme tristeza no olhar.

--------

-Você demorou, achei que não ia, já estava quase ligando para a sua casa. –afirma Yume ao me ver chegando.

-Eu to aqui, não to? –indago.

-Nossa que humor... –afirma ela.

-Yume deixa ela, daqui a pouco ela melhora... –afirma Shin-kun.

-E como você sabe tanto? –indaga ela.

-Ah, vamos mudar de assunto, certo, vamos já está tarde ! –digo um pouco constrangida.

-É vamos. –disse Ken-chan empurrando-me.

E assim dirigimo-nos ao parque de diversões, e ninguém me perguntou porque eu estava tão chateada quando cheguei. Estávamos nos divertindo tanto que esqueci-me de toda tristeza, toda angustia, e percebi que não estava sozinha.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –estou quase sem voz de tanto gritar, eu já disse que eu faço muito escândalo nesses brinquedos "radicais"? Bem se não disse agora você já sabe.

-Nossa Sele-chan, não sabia que você podia gritar tanto assim. –afirmou Ken-kun.

-Nem eu... –respondo sorrindo. –Algodão... –saio correndo até a barraca onde vendiam algodão doce.

-Acho que alguém esqueceu de crescer. –ouvi-os dizer.

-----------------

_Algumas pessoas acreditam que o nosso destino já esta traçado mesmo antes de nascermos, outras acreditam que nós próprios traçamos o nosso destino e de certa forma este é o mais certo, pois a cada escolha que fazemos, a cada passo que damos, a cada dia temos a oportunidade de modificar o nosso futuro, a cada escolha, criamos um novo universo, e talvez em um desses universos as pessoas que se foram ainda estejam aqui._

"_USAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

--------------

-O que vamos fazer agora? –indaga-me Shin-kun.

-Eu não... – _"Essa energia"_. –Fiquem aqui, eu já volto.

-Aonde você vai? –indaga Yume.

-Eu já volto, não me sigam. –saio correndo e deparo-me com as senshis e um homem vestido de fraque, o Tuxedo Mask lutando contra um monstro que eles chamam de youma, e atrás dele um homem de fraque preto com uma armadura cinza por cima, e de capa preta por fora e cinza por dentro. Tirando o olhar assustador e a energia negativa que emanava, seria um bom partido.

-Rapsódia Aquática de mercúrio! –apesar do youma ser aparentemente feito de eletricidade o ataque não funcionou. Sailor Marte tentou atacar, mas foi atacada por ele e caiu inconsciente no chão, Tuxedo Mask tentou lutar corpo a corpo com ele, mas nada adiantou, o youma era muito forte enquanto isso o homem que acompanhava o youma parecia procurar alguém na multidão que corria...

-Eu senti sua energia, ela deve estar por perto. –parecia não, ele procurava alguém. –Achei. –disse sumindo. – O que você faz escondida ai? –indagou segurando meu rosto... _"Esses olhos..."_

-Afaste-se de mim. –digo batendo em sua mão.

-Calma pequena, eu não vou lhe fazer mal, estou aqui para... –eu sinto como se o conhecesse.

-Eu não preciso da sua ajuda. –gritei fazendo com que as senshis percebessem minha presença.

-Afaste-se dela. –gritou Tuxedo Mask correndo até onde estou. –É melhor você ir embora, aqui é perigoso. –disse-me severamente, por um instante, ele me lembrou o Mamoru...

-Calma, preocupe-se com ele... –afirma apontando o youma.-Dela eu cuido, não se preocupe, não a machucarei, muito.

-Primeiro você terá que passar por mim. –diz ele pondo-se na minha frente, me defendendo.

-POR ACASO ALGUÉM ME PERGUNTO O QUE EU QUERO? –indago irritada, odeio ser protegida.

-Cala a boca Selina, isso não é uma lutinha qualquer onde você pode brigar com qualquer um, isso aqui é... –é ele é o Mamoru...

-Bem tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar vendo a discussão de vocês...-dizendo isso ele sumiu sorrindo como se tivesse alcançado seu objetivo.

-Fique aqui... –disse pondo-me escondida entre os arbustos. –Depois conversamos. –falou seriamente, sim, era ele.

"_É chegada hora..."_

--------

-Não interessa, foi muito perigoso, algo poderia ter acontecido a você, você deveria ter ficado com seus amigos. –não quero nem imaginar se aquele cara a pegasse. Imagine, se eu as meninas quase morremos para derrotar aquele youma imagine ela, não suportaríamos perdê-la também.

-Desculpa, mas eu segui o meu coração, algo lá me chamava. –ela levanta-se irritada e vai para o quarto.

-Mamo-kun, se você tivesse um pouco mais pulso, ela não seria tão rebelde. –ela não é rebelde, é típico da idade dela.

-Rei-chan, eu não sou o pai dela, sou apenas seu tutor, não posso fazer nada que a faça se sentir oprimida. –afirmo olhando para a escada.

----------------

"_Eu não aceito isso, quem ele pensa que é? Ninguém pode me controlar, ninguém..."_

"_Como eu queria ser livre."_

"_E você é, mas você não usa a sua liberdade. Você é dona do seu próprio nariz, e o que você faz não interessa a ninguém..."_

"_Isso não é verdade."_

"_Claro que é. Anda olhe-se no espelho, diga, o que vê?"_

A jovem caminhou até o espelho que há em seu quarto._"Eu vejo uma garota que tem pose de durona, mas no fundo é apenas uma menina que pede socorro, que pede colo."_

"_Então você não viu direito..." _–nesse momento a imagem da jovem se transforma, aparece uma jovem de cabelos negros como a noite soltos de forma tão natural que nem a Vênus seria tão bem retratada, olhos azuis como o céu, usando um batom vinho, um vestido vermelho bem justo, no estilo chinês, aberto do lado. _"Diga-me, o que vê?"_ –indaga a mulher da imagem.

"_Tudo o que eu queria ser..."_ –sussurra a jovem.

------------------

Bem, eu espero que estejam gostando, por favor, comentem... Please. :-( (snif)


	6. Chapter 6

**Eu me sinto como naqueles desenhos animados que Kari-chan assiste, com um anjinho e um diabinho um sobre cada ombro dizendo o que eu devo fazer, como se um fosse o bem e o outro fosse o mal.**

**Isso é tolice, nem mal nem bem absoluto, todos temos um lado mal e um lado bom, na verdade, nem sei qual é a verdade, sei apenas que as ultimas noites tem sido péssimas para mim.**

**Acordei na manhã seguinte, ou seja, hoje, mais estressada do que de costume. Nem se quer parei para tomar café com Mamoru, ou melhor, não era essa uma opção para mim hoje. Cheguei na cozinha e Rei estava lá, sentada a mesa como se fosse a dona da casa, seus cabelos pretos refletiam a luz que entrava pela janela, seu rosto estava tenso.**

**Mamoru também estava lá, sentado de frente para ela, de costas para mim, mesmo de costas posso notar sua perfeição, não é a toa que ele nunca esta sozinho muito menos mal acompanhado, mesmo assim nenhuma delas parece satisfazê-lo o suficiente para que ele possa fazer qualquer pedido formal, seja namoro, ou casamento. Talvez Hikari nunca tenha uma madrasta.**

**Os dois estavam tão concentrados que notaram-me apenas quando passei por eles indo em direção a pia. Na certa passaram a noite juntos. E eu não sei por que ainda me importo com isso?**

**-Selina! –chama-me ele.**

**-O que quer? –pergunto indo até a geladeira e servindo um copo de suco.**

**-Temos que conversar! –diz ele autoritário. "Tudo o que eu queria ser" olhando agora eu sei porque a imagem de ontem mexeu tanto comigo.**

**-Eu não tenho tempo! –respondo.**

**-Acho que nosso assunto é mais importante do que qualquer coisa, incluindo sua aula. –diz a "senhora da razão".**

**-Isso depende do ponto de vista. –respondo brava.**

**-Selina eu não quero brigar com você! –diz ela. Como se eu me importasse com o que ela quer ou deixa de querer.**

**-E a que se deve esse milagre, REI? –pergunto sarcástica, eu quero brigar com ela.**

**-SELINA, chega! Escuta! Rei dormiu aqui essa noite e sentiu uma energia maligna muito forte... –diz ele meio preocupada.**

**-E o que quer que eu faça? – que droga o que eu tenho a ver com isso?**

**-QUERO QUE PARE DE AGIR COMO UMA CRIANÇA E ME ESCUTE!!! –ui meda!**

**-CASO NÃO TENHA PERCEBIDO, EU ESTOU TE OUVINDO NÃO HÁ NECESSIDADE DE GRITAR! –mas as vezes é bom para desestressar.**

**-Então, por favor, sentem-se! –pede Rei. É, ela realmente PENSA que é a dona da casa.**

**-Estou bem assim! –digo.**

**-Seria melhor que todos estivessem confortáveis. –nossa que bela anfitriã ela sairia, uma perfeita esposa. Mas ela dever ter um grande defeito por ainda não estar casada, nem ter namorado, se bem que...**

**-Sempre estou confortável em minha casa. –afirmo encostando me na parede, é bom que ela lembre que ela não esta em casa.**

**-Casa do Mamoru, você quer dizer! –ela mal terminou de dizer e já congelou ao ver meu olhar. Creio que se meus olhos fossem armas ela estaria morta. Acredito que nem as geleiras eternas de plutão sejam tão frias quanto meu olhar.**

**-Mamã...mamã.. –Hikari deveria estar na creche a essa altura.**

**-Oi amor, papai não levou você pra creche ainda? -pergunto pegando-a no colo. Somente ela para me acalmar tão rápido. Ela sorri para mim e nega com a cabeça.**

**-Ela não vai para a creche hoje. –diz ele amável. –Não é? –pergunta ele.**

**-Que ela não va a creche eu entendo, mas eu tenho que ir a aula. -digo séria.**

**-Selina, sente-se! –ordena ele**

**-Ta, o que querem? –indago sentando com kari-chan no colo.**

**-Filha, vá para o seu quarto um pouquinho. –pede ele. Mas ela simplesmente se agarra em meu pescoço negando.**

**-Vai que depois a mamãe sobe. –digo sorrindo. –Ai a gente procura uma roupa bem bonita pra você vestir ta? –ela pula do meu colo e corre para o quaro.**

**-Quem com você ontem? –pergunta Rei indo direto ao assunto.**

**-Não é da sua conta. –respondo.**

**-Desde que você soube o nosso segredo, o que você deixa ou não de fazer é da nossa conta. –diz ela cheia de razão.**

**-Desde os meus 14 anos, quando Usagi, SAILOR MOON, sua esposa... – olho para Mamoru. –estava viva, antes DESTA MALDITA BARREIRA SER ERGUIDA. –não posso evitar me emocionar, ainda mais recordando de meus finados pais. –Eu sei que vocês são senshis. –levanto-me e saio da cozinha.**

**------------------------**

**Como pode ela ser tão fofa? Tão doce? Se eu pudesse reviver sua mãe, daria a minha vida por ela. Por que assim ela e seu pai poderiam ser felizes.**

**-Vamos procurar uma roupa bem bonita? –só de ouvir minha voz ela pula de felicidade.**

**-Por que nunca comentou? –pergunta-me ele entrando no quarto.**

**-Porque você nunca perguntou. –digo indo até o roupeiro. –E não achei necessário.**

**-Selina, o que está acontecendo conosco? –indaga ele se aproximando. –Não éramos assim. –diz ele me abraçando.**

**-É, concordo, eu acho que vou pedir o divórcio. –digo sorrindo.**

**-hahahahahahahahah... –uma gargalhada, fazia tempo que não ouvia uma gargalhada tão alegre vinda dele. –Então quem era ontem? –pergunta ele se recompondo, enquanto me ajudava com Hikari.**

**-Acho que você não vai querer saber. –digo sorrindo.**

**-Era algum NAMORADO? Sabe, eu deveria conhece-lo antes que o trouxesse ao seu quarto. –diz ele bravo, que tutor exemplar este meu exceto quando bebe "-Então me mostre...." sua voz alterada pela bebida ainda ecoa em minha cabeça.**

**-E se fosse papai? Teria algo de errado? –pergunto brincando.**

**-Não. –diz ele. Por que longe dela ele é tão doce? – Selina o que aconteceu ontem?**

**-Tive uma crise de identidade. –digo**

**-Assustou Rei, e ela sentiu uma energia negativa vindo de seu quarto. –diz ele.**

**-Que bom que ela tinha alguém para ajuda-la! –digo chateada.**

**-Mama – Hikaria chama nossa atenção. **

**-Vou tomar um banho. –digo indo para o nosso quarto.**

**Sei que um banho não irá aliviar meus pensamentos, mas quem sabe?**

"_**Você pode acabar com isso**_**." –uma voz forte, poderosa diz isso.**

"_**O caminho mais fácil, nem sempre é o melhor."**_** – a voz era suave, doce, e familiar.**

**-Chega, eu tenho que parar com isso! **

**Termino meu banho e vou para meu quarto me vestir. Um short preto e uma baby look rosa, tênis preto e mias rosas.**

**-Você pretende ir aonde? –questiona Mamoru.**

**-Não sei. –respondo.**

**-Vamos ao parque? –convida ele.**

**-Está bem, mas só estou indo por causa da Hikari. –digo pegando-a no colo.**

**-Então vamos. – diz ele.**

**Chegamos no carro e Rei já estava lá, "mudei de idéia". Entrei no carro e sentei no banco atrás do motorista já que ela estava no banco ao lado dele. Fiquei apenas observando a paisagem.**

**-Tokyo fica tão bonita nessa época do ano. –diz Rei.**

**Olhando pelo vidro da janela, meu reflexo parece tomar outra forma. "Você pode se libertar disso facilmente."**

**-Não. –sussurro.**

**-O que houve? Algum problema? –pergunta Mamoru.**

**-Problema algum! –digo séria.**

"_**Diga-lhes a verdade. Liberte-se de uma vez."**_** Eu não posso fazer isso!**

**-Tem certeza? Pergunta ele olhando pelo retrovisor. Seu olhar parece preocupado.**

**-Não, digo sim. –respondo assustada.**

**Ele simplesmente estaciona o carro e vira-se para mim sério.**

**-Você pode confiar em mim. –diz ele.**

**-Eu confio em VOCÊ! – respondo, deixando sub-entendido que não confiava na pessoa que estava ao seu lado.**

**-Então fale. –diz Rei metendo-se na conversa como se tivesse ignorado minha ultima fala. **

**-VA PRO INFERNO! – digo olhando-a séria.**

**-Será que você não pode parar de agir como criança? –pergunta ela.**

**- Vê se me esquece. –digo saindo do carro.**

**-Selina! SELINA! - a voz de Mamoru esta cada vez mais longe.**

"_**O inferno é o local em que você vive"**_


	7. Chapter 7

Sentada diante do lago a jovem pensava no inferno que esta se tornando sua vida. Olhava o reflexo das arvores na água e não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser dar um fim em todo seu sofrimento.

-Está tão quieta Sele-chan que nem parece você. – o jovem senta-se ao seu lado com um sorriso amigável.

-Shin-chan. –sussurra ela olhando-o.

-Sabe que pode contar comigo. –diz ele.

-Eu sei. –responde ela olhando novamente para o lago. Mas seu reflexo mudou novamente.

" _Esqueça,você não precisa de ajuda, não precisa de pena." -_A mulher dizia a ela.

Ela parecia tão segura e si, que instigava a jovem, ela queria um pouco daquela segurança para si. Ela não sentiu a energia que emanou de seu ser, nem se quer o jovem ao seu lado sentiu.

-Ela logo despertará! –afirma o homem de olhos vermelhos olhando a jovem através de sua bola de cristal. –Logo nos uniremos querida.

-Senhor o que faremos com as senshis? –questiona um serviçal.

-Elas estão cavando sua própria cova, não temos por que nos preocupar. –afiram o homem sem desviar o olhar da jovem. –Muito em breve meu amor.

Assim que Selina saiu do carro o clima ficou pesado, Rei sentiu-se chateada, sabia que magoava a jovem, mas queria apenas o bem dela, sabia o quanto ela fora querida por Usagi e por isso protegia a garota, pois era como ter a amiga de volta.

-Ela não é a Usako Rei. –afirmo

-Eu sei, mas eu sinto do mesmo jeito que eu me sentia com a Usagi. –lagrimas rolam pela face dela.

-Usako se foi. –afirmo tentando não transparecer minha dor. –Selina é uma menina diferente. –respondo.

Ela ia dizer algo, mas uma energia negativa envolveu o parque, Hikari começou a chorar, pois também sentira a energia, estaciono o carro e corro para o local em que se concentrava em maior quantidade mas não havia mais nada. Algo esta passando e precisa ser bem analisado.

-Vamos para casa. –digo entrando no carro.

-Havia algum sinal de youma? –pergunta Rei.

-Não, nenhum sinal. –respondo.

-E Selina? –questiona ela.

-Também não. –respondo.

Fui ao dojo treinar, Taichi-sensei estava lá treinando, não queria ser importunada por ele já que ele viria com muitas perguntas pois não era normal eu estar lá a essa hora e sim na escola.. por isso fui direto para próximo sãs arvores, o local em que eu mais gosto de treinar e meditar.

Eu pensei que conseguiria, pensei que enterraria dentro de mim esse sentimento que nutro por Mamoru, mas não consigo, ainda mais depois de tudo o que houve. Mas é errado. Ele é meu tutor é 8 anos mais velho que eu e pensar nele me faz sentir como se a estivesse traindo.

Eles me estenderam a mão quando mais precisei de ajuda, ele foi tão gentil comigo sempre, não posso manchar sua memória desse jeito, prometi a ela que cuidaria de sua filha e não que ocuparia seu lugar como mulher e mãe.

- O que lhe preocupa tanto? –pergunta-me Taichi sentando-se ao meu lado.

-Nada. – minto. Tudo me preocupa.

-Se nada te preocupa por que não foi a aula? –questiona-me ele.

-É algo complicado de se explicar. –e que não diz respeito só a mim.

-Se você começar a falar, quem sabe posso entender. –responde ele.

-Não diz respeito a mim. São segredos de outras pessoas. –afirmo.

-Se são males de outras pessoas por que lhe afligem tanto? –questiona ele.

-Porque envolve aqueles que eu amo. –respondo.

-E quem você ama? –questiona-me ele.

-A minha família. –respondo.

-E quem você considera sua família?

-Por que tantas perguntas? –questiono.

-Por que você precisa ouvir suas próprias respostas. –diz ele levantando-se e retornando para o dojo. –Aproveite que tem o dia livre, e medite sobre o que é importante para você. – ele para e vira para ela sorrindo. –Só quando souber e aceitar essas respostas minha cara, estará livre de todos os demônios que lhe perseguem, até lá, cuidado com suas escolhas.

Cuidado com minhas escolhas? Que escolhas? Não há o que escolher. _"Selina ouça Taichi-sensei Ele sabe o que diz!"_ essa voz, me sinto calma ao ouvi-la me sinto inundada de amor e alegria. _** "Não deve ouvi-lo tão atentamente, ele não sabe o inferno em que você vive, se quer sabe como é tratada" **_ angustia parecia envolver-me, a dor, a solidão, apesar dos sentimentos ruins era tudo verdade.

Começou a chover e Selina ainda não retornou, algo esta acontecendo com ela, mas ela não quer me contar o que é. Eu quero ajudá-la mas ela esta tão afastada de mim, esta vivendo apenas para Hikari, não que eu esteja reclamando pelo contrario fico muito feliz que minha filha tenha alguém como Selina por perto que a ame tanto quanto sua verdadeira mãe o faria, porem ainda assim me preocupo com ela. Selina ainda é uma menina, ou deveria ser assim, acredito que seja até bom tê-la um pouco afastado, ultimamente não tenho tido pensamentos apropriados em relação a ela.

-Papai, ade mama? –pergunta-me Hikari preocupada com Selina.

-Ela já deve estar chegando filhinha, não se preocupe. –respondo tentando convencer a mim mesmo também.

-Mama ão osta i tovão. –diz a pequena. É verdade, Selina também não gosta muito de trovão e relâmpagos.

Continuava a chover cada vez mais forte, já estava ficando tarde e as ruas ficando desertas e nada de Selina, talvez estivesse no dojo treinando. Coloquei Hikari para dormir, peguei o carro e sai pela cidade atrás dela. Quando ela quer ela sabe ser extremamente insensata, não consigo acreditar que nem se quer um telefonema para casa, nada. No caminho ao dojo reconheço de longe sua silhueta, estava chovendo torrencialmente. Ela caminhava lentamente, encosto o carro.

-Você ficou louca? –pergunto indo até ela.


	8. Chapter 8

Como um anjo  
Encanto é sedução  
Doce aventura  
Huuuum! que loucura  
Você desabrochando  
No meu coração...

-Selina.. –realmente ela estava sendo sufocoda mas era para o seu bem,  
-Pense comigo por favor. –pede ela. –Eu sou apenas uma garota quero viver como uma. Quero amar... e... –sussurra ela.  
-Vamos para casa? Você vai pegar um resfriado. –peço.  
-Não. –ela solta meu braço e põe-se a correr.  
Corro atrás dela, estava chovendo torrencialmente as ruas estavam escorregadias mas ela corria como se o mundo fosse acabar, volta e meia secava os olhos talvez devido a água que embaçava sua visão. Vejo-a escorregar, ia cair sentada acelero um pouco o passo e a pego. Assim que a pego nos braços foi como se todos os problemas do mundo não existissem, até mesmo ela se aquietou. E tive uma imensa vontade de virá-la de frente para mim sacudi-la bem forte para ver se ela voltava a realidade e beijá-la, perder-me naqueles labios, afundar-me naqueles olhos, mas não posso, ela é apenas uma menina.  
-Vamos para casa. –digo o mais serio possível.  
-É isso que eu não consigo mais agüentar. Suas mudanças repentinas de humor. –faço isso para lhe proteger de mim.  
-Me desculpe. –peço.  
-Vou a pé para casa. –diz ela  
-Venha comigo é mais seguro. –afirmo.  
-Não tenho medo. –diz ela.  
-Mas eu tenho.  
Ao chegarmos em casa ela correu direto para o seu quarto e trancou-se no mesmo, tudo o que pude fazer foi ver como estava Hikari. Estava dormindo, do mesmo jeito que a deixei antes de sair em busca de Selina. Desço para a sala, vou até o barzinho e pego uma dose de whisky.

Linda menina  
Com olhar inocente malícia  
Desejo e tentação  
Que me cobre de amor e carícias  
Vencendo a solidão  
Só você prá me fazer feliz  
Ai! ai! ai! ai! ai!...

Ela não conseguia dormir, estava deitada em sua cama, de camisola, pronta para dormir, mas nada, girava de um lado para o outro, não pensava em nada porem tão pouco conseguia dormir, estava cansada, mas ao mesmo tempo elétrica. Colocou uma pantufa e desceu.  
Ao descer as escadas notou a luz de um dos abajures acesas, olhou na direção e lá estava ele, de pé olhando para a janela, de costas para ela. De repente ele fez um movimento com os braços e a cabeça e ela soube que ele estava bebendo, a garrafa de whisky ao seu lado vazia e ele indo entre tropeços até o armário para pegar outra era a maior prova disso.  
-Mamo-chan.. –sussurra ela chamando a atenção dele.  
-Voszzzzzzzzzê não debbveria eszzztar aqui. –afirma ele.  
-E você não deveria beber tanto assim. –afirma ela aproximando-se dele. –Hikari pode acordar a qualquer momento.  
-Eu eszzzztou bveeem. – diz ele torto.  
-Vem, vamos subir. –diz ela retirando o copo da mão dele e puxando-o em direção a escada.  
-Wow! – ele se desequilibra e ela vira de frente para ele para poder ajudá-lo.  
-Devagar, eu estou aqui. –diz ela.  
-Cuidado! –diz ele assim que ela tropeça no ultimo degrau, tentando ficar firme para não deixá-la cair. Impossível, ele cai por cima dela.  
Os dois ficaram sem ação Mamoru sequer estava com noções de realidade e ela sabia disso, ele a olhava fixamente e ela não conseguia desviar o olhar, sentiu a mão dele quente em sua coxa, e o membro dele pulsar sob o jeans. O olhar dele cheio de desejo e algo mais que ela não pode distinguir pois sua atenção foi para a estratosfera quando sentiu os lábios dele tomarem o seu.

Anjo!  
A luz do sol tá me acordando  
Não vá embora estou te amando  
Por favor não me deixe só  
Ai! ai! ai! ai! ai!

0

Ele estava alcolizado demais para se lembrar do que estava fazendo, e ela estava tão afetada pelos toques dele que esqueceu-se de tudo. Ele beijava o pescoço dela enquanto sua mão vagava por debaixo da camisola e lhe arrancava a calcinha.  
-Humm –gemeu ela ao sentir a peça se rasgando.

Anjo!  
Não quero abrir meus olhos  
Quero seguir vivendo um sonho  
De sermos só você e eu...

Ele massageou o clitóris dela, e em seguida introduziu dois dedos em sua vagina e começou a masturbá-la. A jovem estava sob ele contorcia-se de prazer levou suas mãos até o cinto que prendia a calça dele e o abriu, em seguida abriu a calça e ele a ajudou a retirá-la com a mão livre. Ele tentou subir a camisola dela para que ela pudesse retirá-la mas parecia estar com problemas devido ao álcool e simplesmente arrebentou as alças e a puxou para baixo para que os seios da jovem ficassem a mostra. Com uma mão ele a masturbava, com a outra ele massageava um de seus seios enquanto sugava o outro, a jovem em meio ao prazer masturbava-o também.  
-Oh por favor... –gemeu ela não agüentando mais e ansiando por ele.  
Ele posicionou-se sobre ela e a penetrou movimentando-se profundamente, aos poucos ele foi acelerando o ritimo e ela sob ele tentando acompanhar.  
-Ohh simm, -gemia ela a cada estocada  
-Você é uma bruxa.. –sussurrou ele. –Minha bruxinha.

Linda menina  
Com olhar inocente malícia  
Desejo e tentação  
Que me cobre de amor e carícias  
Vencendo a solidão  
Só você prá me fazer feliz  
Ai! ai! ai! ai! ai!...

Ele a virou de quatro arrancou o que sobrou da camisola e a penetrou por trás, estavam  
completamente dominados pelo desejo, ela gemia de prazer, ela amava esse homem  
amava a maneira como ele a fazia sentir-se mulher, ela só queria pensar no agora e  
esquecer o momento sentou-se no chão encostado na parede e a pos por  
cima dele, era ela quem estava no comando. Ela começou a cavalgar lentamente sob o  
comando dele e após aumentaram o ritimo, ele a deitou no chão novamente e chegaram  
ao clímax juntos, estavam transpirantes, ele rolou para o lado e a puxou para seu peito.  
-Foi uma das melhores noites da minha vida. –disse ele antes de adormecer.  
-Para mim foi a melhor. -ela logo adormeceu.  
Acordaram alguns momentos mais tarde, Mamoru aomda estava tonto pela bebida, queria amá-la novamente, porem a sanidade a dominara, estava errado ela sabia.  
-Levante-se Mamoru, vamos para o seu quarto. -diz ela séria, enquanto juntava o que sobrara de sua roupa.  
-Vammmmozzzs ficarrr maizzzz um pouco. -pede ele.  
-Não nós vamos agora e você vai dormir. -diz ela com lagrimas nos olhos.  
Ele levantou aos tropeços, ajeitou sua roupa e seguiu para seu quarto com a jovem seguindo-o de perto. Abriu a porta e ela entrou com ele. a cama de casal impecavelmente arrumada, os dois criados-mudo organizados, e a foto dela.

.

.

Anjo!  
A luz do sol tá me acordando  
Não vá embora estou te amando  
Por favor não me deixe só  
Ai! ai! ai! ai! ai!  
Anjo!  
Não quero abrir meus olhos  
Quero seguir vivendo um sonho  
De sermos só você e eu...(

.

.

-Fica comigo para que eu tenha certeza de que não foi um sono. -pede ele.  
-Não posso. -diz ela olhando-o com o coração em fragalhos. -Eu sei sua reação e não estou preparada para aceitá-la.  
Ela sai do quarto dele e vai para o seu, tido o que queria era dormir e esquecer; esquecer de tudo o que estava ocorrendo.  
O sol entrou pela janela iluminando o quarto, a jovem despertou pela imcomoda claridade, estava sem roupa, estava tão exausta que nem se dera ao trabalho de se vestir, a porta do quarto estava trancada. Estava em fragalhos, não sabia que doia mais a dor fisica ou a emocional.  
Mas tinha que ser forte, pensou até em faltar novamente, mas sabia que não devia, precisava ir, precisava ver Yume e seus amigos.  
-Mamãe! Mamãe! - grita Hikari assim que a ve chegar na cozininha A jovem a pega no colo e a abraça.  
-Bom dia Selina. -a voz grave de Mamoru a tirou de seus devaneios.  
-Bom dia meu amor. -diz ela a pequena. -Bom dia Mamoru.  
-O café esta quase pronto. -diz ele.  
-Não obrigada, combinei de tomar café com Tenchi. -afirma Selina.

.

.

.

.

-Por que não veio ontem? -pergunta Yume.  
-Momentos em familia com Hikari. -afirmo.  
-Acho que essa menina é muito dependente de você, você não é a mãe dela. -diz Yume  
-Yume, Hikari é minha sobrinha, não adimito que fale assim dela. -diz Shingo.  
-Espera vocês dois, parem com isso. -digo. -Hikari é muito especial para mim, eu me sinto honrada com o carinho que ela me da. -digo para Yume. -Mas eu ainda sou uma adolescente, não tenho que ter as responsabilidades de uma mulher. -digo a Shingo. -mas quem decide isso sou eu. E eu não quero que vocês briguem por isso.  
-Esta bem. -diz Yume saindo.  
-Você não veio por outro motivo não é? -pergunta-me Shin-chan.  
-Você parece saber até quando eu minto. -digo brincando.  
-Sei tudo sobre você Selina, sei coisas que nem você deve saber. -diz ele com ar de misterio.  
-Ah é como o que? -pergunto.  
-O amor que você sente por Mamoru. -diz ele direto.  
-Eu amar Mamoru, faz-me rir. -digo em tom de brincadeira.  
-Você pode enganar a todos mas não a mim. -diz ele.  
-Shin-chan... sabe que ele é impossivel para mim ,até por que eu me sinto como se... -estivese traindo a memoria da sua irmã como ele pode me dizer isso com tanta calma?  
-Você não vai trair a memória de Usagi. -diz ele como se lêsse meus pensamentos.  
-Olha shin-chan, há mais coisas envolvendo isso. -digo cabisbaixa.  
-Meu cunhado é um idiota, um cego. -diz-me ele.  
-Por favor Shin-chan já chega. -pesso.

..

.

.

..

Fico me perguntando quantas vezes mais irei sonhar com ela. Ela é só uma menina porem povoa minha mente com tanta forç ultimo sonho foi tão intenso que sinto-me tremer diante da lembrança.  
-Mamoru. -chama-me Yuriko.  
-Ah oi. -respondo meio a contragosto.  
-Essa noite eu vou jantar com você. -afirma ela.  
Yuriko era uma bela mulher de cabelos castanhos, e olhos cor de mel, chama atenção de muitos homens e tem seus dotes na cama, mas não é a mulher que possa preencher o vazio em que me encontro.  
-As meninas estão em casa. -digo.  
-Sua filha dorme cedo, e a outra, é boba mas não é burra, sabe o que iremos fazer, se é que já não faz também. -afirma ela.


	9. Chapter 9

-Como pode falar assim dela? como pode ser tão maliciosa? ela é só uma menina, nada mais. Nem namorado ela tem. -afirmo indignado, como pode falar assim de Selina? Como pode ser tão maliciosa.

-Ah querido, as vezes me pergunto em que mundo você vive, hoje em dia não precisa mais ter namorado para fazer esse tipo de coisa. Olhe para nos. -diz ela.

-É, mas nós somos adultos. -respondo.

-Esta bem não vou destruir a ilusão que você tem dessa menina, só queria te alertar que ela já não é mais um anjinho. -ela é sim um anjo.

-Selina vamos a festa que vai ter na casa do Daisuke? -pergunta-me Yume.

-Não sei. -respondo.

-Vamos, ai você dorme la em casa depois. O que acha? Você tem que se distrair. E dessa vez não tem perigo de encontrar seu tutor. -diz ela.

-Tah vamos ver. -digo sorrindo.

eu tenho que distrair minha mente, estou ficando louca,tem horas em que não consigo me controlar, eu sinto tanta raiva, tanto ódio, de todos e principalmente de mim mesma, me sinto uma idiota. Deixo as amiguinhas do Mamoru me controlarem e deixo que ele faça coisas comigo que sei que mesmo que eu goste ele não ira se lembrar. Nunca sóbrio, sempre bêbado. ele foi meu primeiro e único amante até agora, e todas as vezes ele estava bêbado.

-Selina? Você está bem? -pergunta-me Yume.

-Estou. -respondo.

-Não não esta. Você está chorando. O que houve? -pergunta-me ela.

-Nada mesmo. -respondo.

-é por algum garoto? Meu irmão? Olha se for por causa dele não esquenta que ele já terminou com a namorada. -diz ela preocupada, sorrio ao pensar que ela realmente acha que eu gosto do irmão dela. Eu nunca disse isso, mas claro, só por que eu fico envergonhada, ou melhor ficava, com o jeito que ele me olhava não significa nada.

-Ja passou prometo que não volta a se repetir. -respondo.

_Mamoru,_

_Só para avisar, Hikari esta na casa dos avós,_

_Shin-chan me disse que eles queriam_

_que ela passasse a noite lá._

_Já que eu não tenho que_

_cuidar dela, fui para a casa da Yume_

_vamos dar uma volta no shopping_

_a tarde, e depois vamos jantar na casa de uma amiga_

_não sei se vou dormir na Yume ou em casa_

_Qualquer coisa manda mensagem_

_por que não pretendo atender telefonemas._

_Até mais,_

_Selina._

Que garota irresponsável, um simples bilhete? É assim que ela pretende me avisar aonde está? Ela esta mentindo de novo. Não sei em que parte, só sei que esta. Sei que na parte da Hikari não é, mas e essa Yume? Não é a primeira vez que ela me engana assim. Lembro daquela festa em que ela ia "estudar", nem lembro de ter-lhe xingado, nem lembro de muita coisa depois que eu a vi lá.

Subo para meu quarto para tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e pensar no que farei com Selina. Não pretendo atender telefonemas, por que? Claro, ela vai a outra festa. Desço as escadas vou até a cozinha preparo algo rápido para jantar, provavelmente pela hora, já deve estar na festa ou indo para ela.

-Uau Selina você sempre se supera. -afirma Ken sorrindo. Os olhos verdes dele brilhavam, ele tinha um sorriso bonito, ele era bonito, seus cabelos pretos rebeldes, até era pagável.

-Capaz, pare de me bajular. -digo fingindo estar brava.

-Estou dizendo a verdade você é uma garota adorável e esta se tornando uma linda mulher. -diz ele aproximando-se.

-Ken. pare de bancar o don Juan e deixe minha amiga em paz. -rede Yume. Para alguém que pensa que eu sou louca pelo irmão ela me ajudou bastante.

Fomos para a festa mas as coisas não estavam do jeito que eu esperava, estava parado, tinha meia dúzia de gatos pingados, a bebida acabou rápido, o som teve que ser baixado logo pois os vizinhos começaram a reclamar e os pais deles estavam na cozinha jogando carta. Resolvemos ir embora, mas não queria ir pra casa da Yume ainda mais com o irmão dela lá. Eu ia pra minha mesmo, ou melhor para a casa do Mamoru.

-É perigoso. -diz Yume.

-Eu treino todo tipo de luta, acho que sou bem capaz de me defender. -respondo. -Não se preocupem eu vou tomar um taxi para casa.

-Você quem sabe. -diz Yume.

-Selina, vamos para casa conosco. Eu acho mais seguro. -afirma Ken.

-Mas eu quero ir para a minha casa. -digo seguindo até o ponto de taxi.

Fiz algo para jantar troquei de roupa e já estava saindo preparei-me para abrir a porta quando ouço a campainha, assim que abro a porta deparo-me com Yuriko, estava com os cabelos soltos e um sobretudo na altura das coxas.

-Oi bonitão. -afirma ela sorrindo.

-Oi Yuriko, não pensei que viesse. -queria que tivesse esquecido essa idéia louca mas é difícil.

- Vim para te fazer companhia. -antes que pudesse responder ela me beija. Ela lentamente foi me empurrando para dentro da casa.

-Eu tenho que sair, tenho que ir atrás da.. -sou calado por um beijo, tento empurrá-la porem ela não permitiu.

-Então está sozinho? -pergunta ela.

Desci do táxi e entrei em casa ao chegar na sala reparo que o prato de Mamoru ainda esta sobre a mesa, vejo jogado de lado um pedaço de papel amassado, ao abrir vejo que é o bilhete que eu escrevi.

Subi as escadas e fui para o meu quarto, tomei um banho estava me sentindo cansada, deite na cama tentei dormir mas não consegui, agora que estava calma, pude notar pequenos ruídos na casa. Mamoru estava ai, mas não esta sozinho, ele esta acompanhado novamente, mais uma noite com as suas...

Nem sei como descreve-las. Nem sei como me descrever. Oh... Kami...

"_Por que se rebaixa a tal nível a ponto de chorar? Por que permite que te maltratem assim?"_

É verdade, por que faço isso comigo? Porque permito ser magoada e machucada desta maneira.

"_**por que isso flor se chama amor. Amor é o sentimento mais puro e belo que há na face da terra, e você esta cheia dele, porque você ama a tudo e a todos. Você ama o príncipe da Terra."**_

Isso eu já sei. Já sei que o amo, mas isso basta? Apenas eu amá-lo? Não , para mim não serve.

" _Você melhor do que ninguém deve ser amada e adorada por todos, mas se não impor respeito não será tratada como realmente merece."_

"_**A que preço? Ao preço de ver aqueles que ama sofrer e magoar todos que te querem bem? É isso o que quer para você?"**_

" _É a SUA felicidade que esta em jogo. Ouça! Esta ouvindo?_"

-O que eu devo ouvir? –pergunto.

"_Enquanto você esta aqui sofrendo por amá-lo, ele está lá divertindo-se com uma das muitas mulheres que ele leva para a cama. Ele nem sabe o que fez a você. É assim que quer viver? Sendo usada por ele, e depois descartada? Ele se quer se preocupou em ir atrás de você."_

" _**Não Selina você sabe que há uma explicação para ele não ter ido atrás de você. Da outra vez ele foi. Confia nele, você o ama, quem ama confia."**_

-Claro que há uma explicação. Ele foi atrás de uma mulher para preencher a sua cama. Quem sabe da outra vez ele não foi atrás de alguma e nenhuma o atendeu por isso ele saiu a procura da criança aqui. –as palavras feriram mais a mim do que a dona da voz.

"_**Espero que esse ódio não te impeça de ver a verdade e torne seus pesadelos reais."**_

.

..

..

.

As vozes se calaram, e não pude evitar de pensar no sonho que eu tive. O sonho em que eu matava Mamoru. Quais as possibilidades deste sonho se tornar real? Ou melhor, pesadelo. Sim isso é um pesadelo, um terrível pesadelo que não se tornará real.

-..oh... oh...sim... –malditos. Por que eu tenho que ouvir isso? Por que não fui para casa da Yume? Não, tive que ficar aqui, ouvindo tudo isso. Kami-sama acho que vou enlouquecer.

A jovem não sabia explicar como adormecera lembra-se de ter trocado de roupa e posto uma camisola e deitado em sua cama com os olhos cheios de lagrimas e o coração como se tivesse levado facadas. apenas sabe que cochilara alguns instantes e ao acordar resolve tomar um copo de água, estava escuro, não queria acordar a ninguém, desceu as escadas tomou água e estava voltando para o quarto. Chegou ao pé da escada e encarou o ultimo degrau.

Lá estava ele. Chiba Mamoru a encarava tão espantado quanto ela. Estava vestindo apenas uma box preta estava descalço cabelo desembrenhado, tórax exposto com alguns arranhões. E ela apenas com uma camisola de seda que sequer lhe cobria as coxas, cabelos trançados com o olhar vago. O tempo parou quando os olhares se cruzaram, estavam julgando um ao outro. Ele pela atitude dela ao sair de casa deixando-lhe apenas um bilhete. Ela, por ele ter trazido uma de suas mulheres para casa, mas quem era ela para ficar brava? Estava mais irritada consigo mesma do que com ele.

-Achei que você não ia dormir em casa... –a voz dele estava pesada, com rancor, pelo que ele fizera e pelo que ela também fizera.

-Ahh. –foi o que ela limitou-se a dizer. Ela seguiu escada acima e passou por ele.

-É tudo o que tem a me dizer? –pergunta ele segurando seu braço.

-Não temos nada que dizer um ao outro. –afirma ela tentando se soltar dele.

-Selina... –chamou ele.

-Eu não quero ouvir Mamoru, estou cansada, preciso dormir. –diz ela.

-Eu não consigo te entender. –afirma ele num sussurro.

-Ótimo, sou adolescente não quero ser entendida. –afirma ela,

-Não deveria ser o contrario? –indaga ele.

-ME SOLTA MAMORU! -gritou ela surpreendendo-o.

-Mamo-kun o que houve? –pergunta Yuriko na porta do quarto vestindo apenas uma das camisas de Mamoru. –Nossa que lindo. Os dois de roupas intimas.

-Sem veneno Yuriko. –afirma a ruiva aproveitando a distração de Mamoru e se soltando.

-Me pergunto quando e com quem foi sua primeira relação? –pergunta a morena.

-Minhas intimidades não são da sua conta. Cuide do que é seu que eu cuidarei do que é meu. –afirma Selina.

-Oh, então eu tinha razão, a menininha não é mais pura. –afirma ela aproximando-se de Selina e Mamoru. –Eu tentei avisar a Mamoru mas ele estava tão ceguinho.

Mamoru olhava atônito para as duas. Sua mente parara em duas frases. _"-Me pergunto quando e com quem foi sua primeira relação? –pergunta a morena.-Minhas intimidades não são da sua conta. Cuide do que é seu que eu cuidarei do que é meu. –afirma Selina."_ Ela mesmo confirmou, ela não era mais virgem, mas era apenas uma menina ao seus olhos. Uma linda menina em trajes sensuais e desapropriados para a sua idade, a camisola de seda vermelha, marcava o corpo em desenvolvimento da jovem. Seios volumosos, cintura mais fina que o quadril, estava se tornando uma mulher espetacular e ele deveria tirá-la da mente. Mas ele não podia reprimi-la pelas vestes, ele próprio estava apenas de box preta..

-Chega Yuriko, a vida pessoal de Selina não lhe diz respeito. Ela é adulta o suficiente para tomar as suas próprias decisões. –diz MAmoru.

-Ótimo e la vamos nós. –diz Yuriko.

-Você ouviu Mamoru, agora com licença. –afirma a ruiva passando por eles.

-A menos que queira seduzir Mamoru não seria aconselhável andar com esse tipo de roupa pela casa. –diz Yuriko.

-Hahaha... nunca quis seduzir Mamoru. –afirma a ruiva virando-se para Yuriko com olhar de desprezo. –Esta com medo de mim Yuriko? Não há necessidade, Mamoru é como meu irmão mais velho. Agora se me permitem, vou voltar a dormir.

_ Como eu queria poder só por um instante_

_Por menor que ele fosse_

_ Esquecer quem sou_

_Esquecer quem és_

_ Nesse instante te faria meu_

_Te faria lembrar _

_ Das coisas que passamos_

_Das noites em que nos amamos_

_ Ah, _

_Esse instante,_

_ Doce instante_

_Seria um calmante_

_ Para minha mente pulsante_

Era domingo, Mamoru estava de folga, Selina não tinha aula todos dormiam, a ruiva fora a ultima a pegar no sono. Como uma criança com medo do escuro só conseguiu adormecer quando a luz do sol adentrou pela janela com a esperança de que seus demônios fossem afastados pelo astro rei, o sono pesado, sem sonhos, cansado de uma menina que carregava mais responsabilidades do que precisava.

Mamoru foi o primeiro a levantar sua cama não estava vazia, Yuriko estava ali, e ela também, ao seu lado em um bidê. A foto de Usagi estava ali, ela lhe sorria e o seu sorriso lhe fez sentir-se pior. Ele era um fraco, que desistira até mesmo de procurar a mulher que amava e agora estava manchando o local em que eles viveram levando mulheres para casa, para a sua cama.

Dlin dlon!

Mamoru levantou-se e foi atender a porta, diante dela estava Shingo, com Hikari no colo.

-Desculpa vir a essa hora, mas ela chamou Selina a noite toda. –diz Shingo entrando.

-Ela esta dormindo. –responde Mamoru.

-Nós viemos acorda-la. –diz Shingo.

-Ela...

-Já sei não gosta de ser acordada, e também adora dormir quando tem oportunidade... conheço-a melhor do que imagina.

Mamoru estava surpreso com a resposta Shingo, sempre soube que eles se davam muito bem, eram grandes amigos estudavam na mesma classe, mas nunca se quer por um instante pensou que pudesse haver algo a mais entre eles. Até hoje. Sim porque depois da conversa entre Selina e Yuriko, ele percebera que ela não era mais a menina que ele pintava. Hikari corria para o quarto de Selina.

-Mamãe. Mamãe! –chama ela abrindo a porta e encontrando Selina dormindo. –Mamãe...

Mamoru e Shingo vinham logo atrás dela, o mais velho ficou parado no batente da porta enquanto o mais novo entrou e foi até a cama. Acocorou-se e sussurrou algo que o outro não conseguiu escutar mas que a fez sorrir e abrir os olhos.

-Nossa, acho que dormi demais... – diz ela sorrindo.

-Mamãe! – Hikari pulou no colo dela e começou a chorar.

-Hikari! –ela imediatamente sentou-se na cama e acolheu a menina nos braços. Shingo sentou na borda da cama, e começou a afagar os cabelos da mais nova. Mamoru olhava atento sem reação, não sabia o que fazer. –Eu estou aqui agora meu amor e tudo ficará bem. –a voz dela não era como a de uma menina de 16 anos, era suave, doce e gentil, Hikari despertava seu lado maternal. Eles pareciam uma familia e dessa vez mamoru sentiu-se deslocado e deixou-os. Sua filha estava segura não tinha com que se preocupar.

-Hikari, porque não vai no seu quarto trocar de roupa para ir para o parque? –pergunta Shingo assim que ela se acalmou.

-Pode ir amor, vai ficar tudo bem. –diz Selina para a menina que sorri e vai correndo ao seu quarto.

-O que diabos esta acontecendo SELINA! –gritou ele.

-Shin! –pede ela vendo-o exaltado.

-Selina olha pra você. O seu olhar esta apagado, e Hikari chora toda a noite sem motivo. Sabe o quanto ela pé ligada em você. –diz ele.

-Shin, eu não sei, mas o que posso fazer. –pergunta a jovem com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. –Si eu estou me perdendo. Eu não sei quem eu sou.

-Você não sabe mas eu sei! É uma linda garota com sede de viver. – ele levantou-se abriu as cortinas e deixou o sol entrar. –Seu brilho é mais cálido do que o sol e você sabe, Selina você encanta a todos.

-Mas você é o único acredita em mim. –diz ela. – Olhe a sua volta, a quem eu posso correr? –pergunta ela.

-A mim, você sempre terá a mim, sabe disso. –diz ele indo até ela e abraçando-a.

Shingo desceu as escadas e foi para a sala, Selina viria logo em seguida. Iria tomar uma banho, para poder descer. Mamoru preparou um reforçado café-da-manhã, a mesa estava disposta com quatro lugares e a cadeirinha de Hikari que era um pouco mais alta do que as normais.

- Tomar café conosco não vai? –pergunta ele a Shingo.

-Sim vou. –responde o loiro olhando curioso para os quatro lugares.

De repente um cheiro de perfume invadiu o ar e Yuriko entrou na cozinha como se fosse a dona da casa foi até Mamoru e o beijou. Era uma cena incomoda para Shingo, e ele pode entender o motivo do desanimo de Selina.

-Bom dia mamoru-kun. –diz ela sorrindo.

-Yuriko por favor, não. –pede ele afastando-a. –Minha filha esta em casa.

-Ora meu amor uma hora ela vai entender que seu pai precisa de uma namorada e ela de uma nova mãe. –diz Yuriko.

-Ela ainda é muito nova para esse tipo de coisa e você não é minha namorada. –responde ele. – E acima de tudo ela já tem mãe.

-Eu vou subir e deixar vocês a sós. –diz Shingo fazendo-se notar pela mulher.

-Ele estava aqui o tempo todo? –pergunta ela.

- Para ver como seu umbigo é maior do que o universo. –limita-se a responder, Mamoru.

Seus cabelos vermelhos caiam livremente por suas costas. Ela estava tentando se arrumar, era domingo, ela levaria Hikari ao parque. Vestiu uma saia um palmo acima do joelho preta, uma sapatilha com detalhes rosa porém preta, e uma baby look rosa, pôs um pouco de perfume olhou-se no espelho e sentiu-se um pouco mais feliz. Separou alguma maquiagem e foi para o quarto de Hikari.

A pequena estava sentada na cama com a mesma roupa de antes, olhando para a porta aguardando Selina.

-Mas como assim você ainda não esta pronta? -pergunta Selina fingindo brabeza porem com a voz suave. –Vou ter que lhe dar uma lição. –dizendo isso corre até a pequena para fazer-lhe cocegas.

-Haha... –a pequena se contorce. – Paia mamã, paia. –pede ela rindo.

-Vem, vamos ver uma roupa linda para ir ao parque. –diz Selina.

Pouco tempo depois a pequena estava vestida com uma macacão azul e uma camiseta rosa por baixo e com tênis também rosa. Seus cabelos foram penteados em ondangos como sua mãe usava, o penteado que Selina fazia questão que ela usasse. Selina estendeu-lhe a mão e juntas desceram para que a pequena pudesse tomar café.

-Por que esta aqui? Pensei que fosse tomar café também. –pergunta Selina ao ver Shingo sentado no sofá da sala.

-Não quis atrapalhá-los. –responde o loiro.

-Entendo. –diz Selina. –Venha conosco Hikari precisa tomar café.

-Você também precisa se alimentar. –diz Shingo.

-Veremos como estará meu apetite. –diz ela.

Chegaram na cozinha e encontraram Yuriko sentada a mesa e Mamoru junto a cafeteira. Selina acocorou-se e sussurrou algo no ouvido da pequena que correu para o pai e o abraçou.

-Eu te amo papai! –gritou ela.

-O papai também te ama meu amor. Esta com fome? – pergunta ele.

-Sim. –responde ela.

-Então vamos sentar. –disse ele pegando-a no colo e pondo-a na cadeira. –Vai unir-se a nós?

-Vou tomar um copo de suco. –responde Selina sentando-se ao lado de Hikari.

Yuriko estava irritada, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Ela já sabe de como eu gostava que as coisas sejam, sabe que não quero que Hikari se envolva com nenhuma delas. Ela sentou a mesa com a cara amarrada esperando que eu fosse paparicá-la. Mas ao contrario continuei fazendo o que tinha que fazer. Logo ouvi vozes na sala e não demorou muito para que eles aparecessem, Shingo, Selina e Hikari.

Selina esta se tornando uma linda mulher, meu cunhado tem sorte em tê-la. Ela esta cada vez mais afastada de mim, e mais próxima a ele. Ela esta tão... Não posso pensar nisso, ela é apenas uma garo... não ela já não é mais uma menininha e eu fui muito tolo, um cego em crer que ela ainda era uma. Tinha todas as provas em minha frente mas não quis crer, mas também não entendo por que estou tão indignado. Ela se agachou para ficar a altura de Hikari e sussurrou-lhe em seu ouvido algo que fez a minha pequenina correr para mim de braços abertos.

-Eu te amo papai! –gritou ela sorrindo e Selina nos olhando intensamente.

-O papai também te ama meu amor. Esta com fome? –pergunto a ela.

-Sim. –responde ela.

-Então vamos sentar. –afirmo pegando-a no colo e pondo-a na cadeirinha –Vai unir-se a nós? –pergunto diretamente a Selina.

-Vou tomar um copo de suco. –responde Selina sentando-se ao lado de Hikari mas não parava de me encarar Sento-me de frente para ela e com Yuriko ao meu lado, por tanto Shigo, ao lado de Selina.

-A que festa você foi ontem? –pergunto.

-A de Daisuke. –reponde ela. –Yume queria que eu fosse pra casa dela, até eu queria, mas bem.. –ela no ar.

-O que houve? –pergunto.


End file.
